Akatsuki One Shots
by MorningStar1101
Summary: A series of Akatsuki one shots. Was previously titled 'Life Lessons'
1. Life Lessons: Hidan

_The saying goes that when life hands you lemons, make lemonade. __  
><em>Which really means turn something sour into something sweet. Whick was my situation right about now.  
>I am 17 years old and I have been in the Akatsuki for as long as I can remember. My sister and I were found when we were just 4 and 10 years old. The leader had only recently found the the organisation and we were its first members.<br>My sister, Akira, is now 23 and is lying on the floor, covered in her own blood. It was her fault, she betrayed the organisation to Konoha and they came in force to kill us. After we escaped, the leader sent me on a mission to kill her and prove that they could still trust me.  
>Of course being the ninja that I am, I did it.<p>

Fast Forward-2 weeks  
>I was sitting on the couch watching tv when Deidara came in and jumped next to me, giggling like the school girl he is. I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Ok, I'll bite. What did you do?"<br>Deidara grinned widely, "You'll see, un." was all he said.  
>I sighed and about a minute later, I DID see what he was giggling for, and it was colourful, VERY colourful.<br>Kisame had lime green hair, Sasori with neon blue and Itachi with bubble gum pink.  
>The hair said 'Happy' but the faces said different.<br>I looked to find Deidara had fled, leaving me to the wrath of Kisame.  
>I remained calm when Kisame picked me up by the throat and I didn't even bother to grunt when he slammed me against the wall, he squeezed until I stopped breathing but let me go before I completly asphixiated. I dropped to the floor, looking up at Sasori, who gave me one last glare before leaving and Itachi, who my eyes sadly lingered on as he left too.<p>

_Life is like a box of chocolates, you don't know what you'll get.__  
><em>I finished up my poem just as there was knock at my door. I opened it, then slammed it again when I saw Deidara's face.  
>I sighed and put my forehead against the back of the door. I was so out of it that I jumped when I heard someone reciting my poem.<br>_"The sadness of my heart grows heavy,__  
><em>_I feel im going to drown.__  
><em>_I would prefer the colour black,__  
><em>_But its more the colour brown.__  
><em>_  
><em>_I wonder if I'd feel any pain,__  
><em>_If I stopped my beating heart.__  
><em>_Seeing him is hell enough,__  
><em>_He tears my life apart.__  
><em>_  
><em>_But for once I wont feel a thing,__  
><em>_Anything at all.__  
><em>_If i went and smashed my head,__  
><em>_Against a concrete wall."__  
><em>_  
><em>I turned to find Hidan, poem in hand, looking sadly at me.  
>"Whoever makes you fucking feel like this is going to fucking DIE!" he growled quietly.<br>I stared at him wide eyed and just let my legs collapse underneath me. Hidan rushed over and picked me up, gently placing me on my bed. He sat next to me an slung him arm over my shoulders casually.  
>"Who makes you feel like this?' he asked quietly<br>"Itachi." I mumbled.  
>"Then the fucker will die." Hidan said, a little too calmly.<br>_Life is short, so make the most of it.__  
><em>I shook my head and stood up.  
>"Wait here." I said and Hidan nodded, closing his eyes for a nap.<br>I made my way to Itachi's badroom and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a still pissed off Kisame, who glared at me. I sighed for the third time that day, "I didn't do it Kisame, Deidara did. Why would I?" I asked glaring back. Kisame just strode off leaving me with Itachi.  
>I walked in, closing the door behind me.<br>"What do you want?" Itachi asked quietly.  
>"I like you Itachi and have for a long time. I always look up to you in hopes that you'll see me the way I see you an-"<br>He cut me off, "Arkhana, I don't like you, your annoying and you always get on my nerves, please leave." He stated coldly. I just flipped him off and ran back into my room and straight into the arms of Hidan, who just held me as I cried.  
><em>Life is a shit and then you die.<em>_  
><em>I woke up the next morning, securly wrapped in Hidans arms.  
>I looked up at his face just as he opened his eyes and he smiled at me.<br>_Life is what you make it.__  
><em>I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his and I felt him smaile and pull me closer. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it gladly, we fought for dominance and he won, of course.  
>We broke fo air and just looked at each other.<br>"Am I dreaming?" He asked.  
>I shook my head, "I should be the one asking that." I said.<br>He shook his head and smiled, then stopped suddenly.  
>"Shit! Jashin's going to fucking KILL me!" he pounded the bed with his fist.<br>I giggled, "Good thing you're immortal."  
><em>Life is like a rollercoaster, you have ups and downs, twists and turns but you have to stay on for the whole ride to enjoy it.<em>


	2. Requests! Now open

Hey all! Just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to be taking requests for my next Akatsuki one shots.  
>I need to get back into my writing (to finish several stories that I haven't updated in a while and to start Just My Luck.) So I thought if you wanted a certain one shot done, it would motivate me to write again.<br>So please send in your requests, you can do this by PM on here or you can shoot me an email at Artisan_craft -at- hotmail -dot- com and just fill out the below form.  
>I will then write you a one shot, simple!<p>

I will also be accepting requests outside of the Akatsuki...So any other Naruto character goes as well...

btw, I need to know who left me the anonymous review with the name Kyle, I can't message you back and I need to, so if you see this, can you please PM or email me? Cheers

So pretty please help me get back on my feet, because you get something out of it too.

Your Character:

Name:  
>Age:<br>Rank:  
>Hair colour:<br>Eye colour:

Height:

Any scars, birthmarks, freckles etc?

What village are they from?

If a ninja:

Out of 10 how good is you character at:

Ninjutsu:

Taijutsu:

Genjutsu:

Any memorable Jutsus?

What style do they use?

If not a ninja, give me a description of what they do in their everyday life.

What is their personality like?

Do they socialise a lot or are they quiet?

How well do they get along with other people? Strangers? Friends?

Are they suspicious or welcoming?

Any pets?

Do they obey orders or are they defiant?

How emotionally attached can they get? If at all?

Can they love easily?

Anything else you wish to add about you character?

Sorry about the amount of questions but I have to know the character before I can write about them.


End file.
